smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel (LD Stories)
Gargamel 'is originally from the cartoon show, but has been used in Fanon works alike. In Numbuh 404's stories, he is the culprit behind Johan turning evil in ''The Reluctant Dark Knight. His original Wiki page is located ''here. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: Whatever the reason, Gargamel just plain hates the Smurfs. In the original comic book stories, Gargamel kidnapped one of the Smurfs during their first initial encounter with him, and intended to use the Smurf for making gold when the other Smurfs ambushed the wizard in his castle and rescued the abducted Smurf. When trying to use one of his formulas on himself to go find and capture the other Smurfs, it ended up shrinking him to Smurf size. As he found out that the Smurfs had sabotaged the formula to do this, he swore he would get his revenge on them. While Gargamel isn't the strongest villain, he is a highly competent wizard. He has many books of spells and knows how to do them right. His Great Book Of Spells can be used when there is a full moon for things beyond his normal repertoire. Contrast to his skills in the mystic arts, is - at times - clumsy, foolish, or gullible. While he is generally regarded as a wizard, his methods seem to imply he is more of an alchemist. Fanon Wiki: He is seen throughout Season 10, but only once in one of Numbuh 404's episodes. He makes the biggest comeback in RDK as one of the main antagonists, accompanied by his sidekick Scruple. Although he is familiar with the King, Peewit, and King Gerard, he has not met Johan at any point in time leading up to the story. When he is first defeated by him in the Smurf Village, he is impressed by his combative skills and schemes to make him join the side of evil. Mentoring Scruple Though he despises his apprentice, they get along sometimes and share a hatred of Smurfs; he is often called "Garggy" and mocked or insulted when one of his schemes fails, much to his disliking. Even so, he reacts less frequently as time goes on, focusing more or less on other things. Their relationship is problematic - a real "push/pull" situation - and neither one genuinely enjoys each other's company. Role in the Story After failing to destroy the Smurfs like all previous attempts, Gargamel and Scruple are forced out of the village; having been apprehended by Johan, Peewit, and Falla is what makes this particular outing unique, however. He tries to convince Johan to join his side, but he refuses, so he and his apprentice return to his hovel and discuss a plot to make ''him join them. In order to do so, they must create a special potion composed of thirteen ingredients: *''6 Hellebore Seeds *''3 'Large Snails *''1 Dungeon Rat'' *''5 Ounces Wolf Hair'' *''3 Ounces Gravel Powder'' *''2 Triptear Weeds with Roots'' *''4 Grams Vulture's Blood'' *''8 Ounces Essence of Nastiness'' *''1 Pound Fresh Piranha'' *''2 Dragon's Teeth'' *''3 Grams Enchanted Carraway'' *''5 Ounces Evil Root'' *''1 Frozen Heart'' During the time spent gathering items and actually making the potion, they do not interact with the heroes. It is not until Chapter 6 that they complete it and embark on a mission to find Johan. At this point, Gargamel learns about King Gerard's Grand Ball and he and Scruple devise another plan to get into the castle. Once they reach it, he pulls out two vials of liquid which they drink - it disguises him as one of the boy-king's kitchen servants while Scruple becomes Peewit. They get into the party and wait for the king to leave the dance hall, and then Gargamel tells his apprentice what to do; in the meantime, he passes off as a decent caterer and serves the guests. Scruple later enters the kitchen just as he locks up the real Peewit and several snooping Smurfs in the Storage Room and informs him that Johan "needs a drink" which is good news for them. Gargamel gives him two chalices - one for the boy and one with the potion for the knight - but they are caught by the Clockwork Smurf who threatens to inform the king of their treachery. While Gargamel distracts him, Scruple seizes the doll in a sack and ties it before tossing it into the Storage Room with the other captives. Then he races outside with the cups where Johan is waiting. Shortly after Johan has drunk the potion and discovers their veneer - as Gargamel explains - he is too late to change his fate. He proceeds to cut a deal with him: once their disguises wear off and they are caught by King Gerard's guards, he is to vouch for their innocence and lead them out of the castle himself or else he will overpower him, persuading him that he can manipulate the potion to work on his command. Johan accepts the terms and ends up taking them half the distance of their hovel and the King's castle. Once he unties them from his saddle, Gargamel instructs him to get some sleep and come to the hovel in the morning; he will present a task for him to complete at that time. When the knight agrees and rides off, he and Scruple walk the remaining distance and settle down for the night. The next day when Johan arrives in the near-afternoon, he tells him to bring six Smurfs in exchange for an antidote, explaining that he requires no less than six in order to make gold. Reluctantly, Johan heads into the woods for the village while he and Scruple create something to trade with. About an hour passes, and he corks a vial of purple liquid minutes before the knight arrives; they go outside and see him approach with a knapsack over his shoulder. He gives him the vial and takes the sack, delighted to see six Smurfs inside, but suddenly Falla and Peewit race out of the forest and startle them both. Gargamel is butted by Biquette on Peewit's command, but he doesn't lose the Smurfs. While he gets to his feet and stands by the door, he watches his apprentice attack Falla. Then the sun sets and he takes pleasure seeing Johan in pain as the potion blackens his heart, but it lasts only a minute - in an attempt to defend his best friend, Peewit sends Biquette against him. However, Gargamel steps out of the way and laughs when the nanny goat bashes her head against the door. Then he and Scruple bare proud witness to Johan interrogating Falla with a piece of broken glass against her skin to keep her still. When he finishes and walks up to them, Gargamel applauds his first act of sedition and leads him into the hovel, telling him they will clarify a few ground rules. Numbuh 404's Season 11 Episodes Gargamel continues to perform the role of a lowly wizard constantly battling his sidekick, but he notably becomes more confident in himself now that Johan is under his power; the knight percieves him as he used to see the King. This section will be expanded as soon as Season 11 has begun! Appearance Gargamel is roughly the same height as Johan, but is usually hunched over in his old age. He has pale skin, black hair travelling over his ears, and standard black eyes. He wears a black cloak with grey patches on his elbows and front, red leggings, and red round-cuff flat shoes. Voice Actor(s) A good voice actor after Paul Winchell would be Hank Azaria, who played his role in the 2011 Smurfs movie. Trivia *His birthday is on Halloween; he shares it with Jokey Smurf, but nobody ever remembers this. *Deep down, he is insecure about how he looks and feels lonely. He wants someone to remember his birthday and comfort him when he is weak, but all he has is Scruple and Azrael. *He is frequently nicknamed "Garggy" by his apprentice, but the term was first used by Smurfette in an early episode of the cartoon show. Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RDK Stories Category:Characters Category:Rough voices Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Elderly characters Category:Magical characters Category:Self-interested characters